Because you loved me
by Silver C. Star
Summary: Draco is sad read and see why.


Because You Loved Me  
  
  
  
  
For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
"Why?" Draco Malfoy wondered out loud. He was there again the only place he felt safe and loved.  
  
  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
  
" She was too young. Too innocent." He kicked the dirt. " It should be me there not her."  
  
  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
  
He looked at the grave. Then bent over and placed the flowers on it next to the dead ones.  
  
  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all  
  
  
He traced the letters of her name. Hermione Granger. " She was too young." He said again looking at the age on the grave.  
  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
  
17 it read. " she had her hole life ahead of her." He cried softly.  
  
  
  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
  
" Our life. We were going to be married in 3 weeks." He said to the grave.  
  
  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
  
" You had a dress. Screw what my father said. We had everything planed. This was true love and death can't stop true love just delay it for a little while."  
  
  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
" we were gonna have kids. And live happily ever after." He wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
  
" Until Voldimort came. Hermione. It's my fault you died. I...I." He choked out.  
  
  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
  
  
" I lead him right to you and Potter. God Hermione. I'm sorry." He cried.  
  
  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
  
  
" I tried to save you. Harry," he said Harry's name as if it was foreign.  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
" He killed him Hermione. But he had already gotten to you. I ran to your side."  
  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
" Do you remember? I did everything I could. You kissed me said I love you then..." Tears were now falling.  
  
  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
" Then you were gone. Gone, from me from our life. Everything." He cried.   
  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
" God Hermione we had a future why did you let it go?" He asked.  
  
  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
  
" Your scream still rings in my ears. Your face still hunts my dreams." He said more to himself then to the grave.  
  
  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place   
  
" I can hear you voice where ever I go. I can't get over you." Then he broke down.  
  
  
because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I   
  
  
He cried for Hermione and the life she had left, for Harry for Ron for all of them for everything.  
  
couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in   
  
Hermione appeared in front of him. She was dressed in her Hogwarts robes. " Draco." She said.  
  
  
me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
" Draco look at me." He looked up. His face lit when he saw her. " Hermione you came back to me." He cried happily. " Draco you know that not true I can't I'm dead." She put a cold hand on his cheek.   
  
I'm everything I am  
  
" Just remember I always have and always will love you and only you." She kissed his cheek and was gone.  
  
Because you loved me  
  
  
  
  
  
I Will Remember You   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
